


Rising Tide

by PalauMaggot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fatherly Figure Tony Stark, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: It's that one scene at the end.You know which one I'm talking about.(Major End Scene Spoilers.)<3





	Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> everyone wants happy tony and peter fics after that movie and here i am writing this lol.

Peter watched as the other team slowly turned to dust. He felt sick to his stomach watching as they faded. What was happening to them? Why was this happening? Peter swallowed and dimly heard the magician speaking to Mr. Stark. He blinked and looked at his fingertips.

They were turning brown. The same brown everyone else turned before they disappeared.

Peter swallowed again as the churning feeling in his stomach worsened, "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." He said softly as he stumbled to the older man. Oh god. Was he dying? Did Mr. Stark say something? 

Tears sprang from his eyes as he looked up, " I don't want to go-" Peter hugged Mr. Stark tightly, as if he could stay if he held on with a strong enough grip, "I don't want to go-" Peter registered Mr. Stark firmly holding him through the hug, more tears slid down his cheeks. Mr. Stark never hugged back. Why was he hugging back? Oh god, he really was dying. Peter felt his strength leaving, "Sir..." he wanted to say more. He wanted to thank him for everything, for believing in him, for letting him stay and help.

Now everyone was disappearing, oh no... What about Aunt May? What about Ned? Was everyone going to be gone?

He didn't want to die. He had so much more to do, he had to save people. He had to prove himself to Mr. Stark. Prove that he was worth the upgraded suit, the trust... The belief.

The rest of Peter's strength suddenly left him and he fell to the ground. He could tell that Mr. Stark helped slow his small descent as much as he could. Peter blinked firmly and displaced more tears. He felt his body drifting off as if low tide was rising slowly up his body. Peter took a small breath and looked Mr. Stark in the eyes, "I'm sorry." He watched Mr. Stark's face fill with shock and anguish. His death's on Mr. Stark. That was the one thing he didn't want.

The queasiness was leaving and in place of it was a curious emptiness. It was an even more terrifying feeling.

There was so much he had to do. So much he could _still_ do for Earth.

**_He didn't want to go._ **

The tide rose. And Peter drifted off into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. this part hurt my heart.
> 
> if you want to scream about infinity war with me on tumblr my url is hispanic-a-la-discoteca  
> feel free to friend me. i only have like five. :)


End file.
